


Damn Dares

by andthedreamgoesreducto



Series: AxG Week 2014 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AryaxGendry Week, AxG Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthedreamgoesreducto/pseuds/andthedreamgoesreducto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn Hot Pie. Damn all of them. Damn the bloody creator of this stupid game. </p><p>Day 1:<br/>Dare: to have courage or to challenge someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Dares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published GoT fanfic and what better way than for it to be for Arya x Gendry week, love this ship so much! Anyway I hope you enjoy and as aways these characters don't belong to me, but to George R R Martin and HBO

**Day 1:**   
_Dare: to have courage or **to challenge someone**_

‘Go on Gendry I dare you!’

Damn Hot Pie. Damn all of them. Damn the bloody creator of this stupid game.

Why he had gotten involved in this in the first place, Gendry couldn’t remember. Something one of the others had said no doubt. Probably Tom or one of the other ‘Brotherhood Without Banners’ band members. It was always them who got Gendry into trouble. Well them or Arya.

And now because of this stupid damn dare, they were going to get him in trouble with Arya.

Hot Pie could have picked anything to dare him to do. Anything. And he went and picked what Gendry had wanted to do for months but lacked the courage for. Knowing Hot Pie this was either completely planned or the most unfortunate- from his point of view- and luckiest- from the Brotherhood’s- coincidence ever.

From the look on their faces, it was the former

‘Look! Here she comes now’ called Lommy, who’s comment cause him to be on the receiving end of Gendry’s glare. She was indeed coming round the corner, arms full of books and heading towards her locker.

‘Come on guys’ Gendry started ‘Do I have to? I mean…-’

‘Come off it Gendry’ Tom laughed ‘You’ve wanted to get into her pants for ages now’

The fact that he blushed in response didn’t help, only causing more laughing to stir.

Scowling at the floor, he turned and made his way towards her. He could hear his so-called friends cheering him on and practically pissing their pants laughing. When he arrived next to her she had put her books in her locker and locked the door, throwing her bag onto her shoulder.

‘Hey stupid’ she greeted, a smile lighting up her face when she saw him, a mischievous teasing gleam in her eyes. _Damn them all. Damn Dares. Damn her, with her pretty eyes and gorgeous smile. Damn it all to the depths of the seven hells._ Noticing his red face, she asked ‘Gendry are you alright?’

‘F-Fine’ he stuttered, avoiding eye contact and head hanging low.

‘Are you sure?’ she inquired with a mocking edge, though Gendry could hear the genuine concern in her voice.

Steeling his nerves, he looked her directly in the eye. ‘Look I’m sorry about this’ he gulped ‘But the guys dare me and you know what they’re like so-’

‘What did they dare you to--’ Arya started, but before she could finish her question Gendry seized her arms, pulled her closer, ducked his head and pressed his lips to her. She seized up, frozen in shock and was sure that if he opened his eyes to look at hers, they would be shot wide.

_I dare you to kiss Arya for a full ten seconds._

Hot Pie’s words resounded in Gendry’s head. 10 seconds was a curse. For one it was enough time for her to unfreeze, pull back and slap him right around the face. But on the other hand, it was nowhere near enough time to kiss her properly. For the amount of time he had spent thinking about it- and it had been a lot of time- 10 seconds was definitely not what Gendry had in mind.

His awareness of his surrounding were soon ebbing away when he suddenly felt her start to return his kiss. He pulled away quickly, completely surprised at her reciprocation of his kiss.

She opened her eyes, popped open fixed on him. Her breathing was heavy and Gendry had to force himself not to look at her heaving chest. He dropped his hands to his side, releasing her arms, from what he had just realised was a very tight grip.

‘That was a dare right?’ she asked shakily.

For a few moments, Gendry prepared himself for the explanation that this was a dare and then the impact of her hitting him round the head or perhaps a kick to the shin. But then he was a flicker in her eyes and realised what she was really asking him. Hope. So he toughened up and decided it was time she knew the truth of his feelings.

This was easier said then done.

‘I- Well- it was a dare- I mean- Hot Pie dared me too- but I- I’ve always wanted to- I mean- I- I- for a long time I’ve- I mean- what I mean is-’

But Arya being Arya, she understood him completely, without him even having to string an intelligible sentence together, just like always.

Without another word, she grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him down to her level, seizing his lips with hers. Hurriedly, he kissed her back, putting one arm around her waist, the other threading through her hair, keeping her kiss on his lips. He pulled her closer and upwards, to which she returned with wrapping her arms around his neck, one hand tangling into his hair.

After it finally became impossible to breath, they parted gasping for air. Where Gendry had previously heard laughter from his friends and the general noise of fellow students in the corridors, it was now deadly quiet save for the whispers of gossip between friends about the two of them.

Arya seemed to notice it as well, but showed no care for those surrounding them, only looking directly at him.

‘So’ he broke the silence ‘do you maybe- umm-fancy going to get a coffee?’ Years of friendship with her and the best he could do was ‘fancy a coffee?’. _Well done Waters._

‘Coffee?’ she sneered at him.

_Well fucking done Waters. You’ve gone and blown your chance now haven’t you? Fucking damn dares._

He opened his mouth to apologise when she surprised him again.

‘How about pizza instead?’ she smirked ‘It’s Friday. That means pizza at Syrio’s’

His face nearly split with a grin.

‘Syrio’s it is then’ he confirmed.

Together they parted and made their way to the exit. Silently, Gendry moved his hand to hold hers. A smile popped up on her face and she interlocked her hand with his.

‘So how was your day?’ she innocently asked, turning her head to look at him.

‘Pretty good actually’ he played along ‘How was yours?’ a teasing grin looking her way.

She shoved him sideways with her shoulder, but held onto his hand and pulled him back to her after he stumbled slightly. ’Come on stupid’ she smirked ‘You’re buying’

‘As milady commands’ he quipped back, completely fine with the prospect of paying for her- _wait did that make this a date?!_

Before he could process what that meant, Arya pulled him towards the door, and pushed it open. They made their way outside towards his car, but before they could escape the sound of gossip, Gendry heard Lommy quite loudly say-

‘What the actual fuck just happened?!’

‘Well whatever happened’ Hot Pie answered ‘thank fuck it finally did’

 _Oh Hot Pie,_ Gendry thought happily, _you and your damn dares._


End file.
